Thou Poor Unrespected Spirits
by ellonen
Summary: Urahara Kisuke has a day off and decides to enjoy it with the most unexpected of companies. Of course, the lazy afternoon is filled with business talk, sake, and pictures of beautiful ladies...


Thou Poor Unrespected Spirits

Urahara Kisuke languidly sipped his sake and sighed in content. It really was something, to be able to relax and just sit back to watch the world flow by once in a while. He had no worries, no cats prying on his shoulders, no kids (however sweet and adorable) hanging at his robes...

Plus, he had great company.

His partner took a sip on the bottle and passed it on to him again. His grey hair swayed in the lazy spring wind as he turned the pages of the book he was reading. He, too, was undoubtedly enjoying a well-earned day off from pupils and other less-desirable distractions, and was carrying the opportunity to the fullest.

His companion put his novel back and turned to him. "So, Kisuke-san… Tell me about these Shinigamis again." His low voice was rich with interest and sake, but Urahara was compelled to side the subject – it was his vacation day, after all.

"Would you not rather ...hear about the amazing ladies we have in Soul Society?" He wiggled his eyebrow and gave him a sloppy crooked grin, which was returned by the pleased closing of his companion's one visible eye.

"Oh, that too. I'm highly interested, so please tell me all I should know." He took a sip of the sake and then put the flask on the ground, facing Urahara better. Now this was something, this! He had met a complete stranger, just sitting under a cherry tree, and they had hit it off astonishingly well. Instead of reading his novel all day (which was not, mind you, a bad thing at all, but got slightly lonely at times), he had the chance to talk with a _soul mate_. Misunderstood and unrespected spirits, they were.

"Well, you see... There is this Vice Captain of the 10th Division... Matsumoto Rangiku. I told you about the Divisions, right?" Urahara tapped his left knee with his walking stick and cast a glance at his partner.

"Oh, yes, I remember. So, is Matsumoto-san... an interesting person to be with?"

"Ah, very. She is witted and perspective, and has some other nice ...qualities, as well." With a sigh Urahara closed his eyes, enclosed in a moment of thoughts filled with Matsumoto's wittiness, Matsumoto's perceptiveness, and Matsumoto's cleavage. "Oh yes, very nice qualities indeed."

His partner laid a hand on his arm and looked at him seriously. "Now I insist that you let me tell you about the leader of my village. Forgive me, if I'm out of place to speak of such things, but she really has her own share of good traits (if not a few others', too)." He fumbled his pockets a bit and pulled out a picture of a girl around fifteen in small red bikinis, with very pretty pink hair and a charming smile. "No, this is the wrong one, sorry... Here. This is her."

Oh, and what a beautiful leader it really was. With blonde hair and auburn brown eyes, she made a rare exterior. And even more than that... Urahara's eyes lowered just the slightest and he couldn't hold in a chuckle. "Now I would give _anything_ to have a leader like that I my shop."

"You have a shop? Do you run it on your own?" Admiration and curiosity colored his companion's voice as he leaned closer to Urahara, enjoying the sight of the picture.

"Yes. I didn't tell you? I'm sorry, I must have forgotten it on my day off..."

"It's quite alright." He took a sip of the sake and give the bottle to Urahara again. "What sort of a shop is it?"

"Well, we sell all kinds of things, from body synchronizers to gigai and swords. There's an extended selection of phones that are capable of trailing evil spirits, too."

His friend nodded in agreement and returned the picture back to his breast pocket. He looked lazily at the sky and sighed.

"Would you like to come check out the shop with me?" Urahara smiled charmingly and nodded in the general direction of his working place. Without expecting an answer, he stood up and offered his hand to his companion.

"Now that is an offer I simply cannot resist." He grasped the man's hand and pulled himself up with little effort. Starting to walk in Urahara's pointed direction, he flashed the other man a barely apparent smile and waited for him to catch up.

Urahara could have sworn he saw a sparkle of seductiveness in Hatake Kakashi's one visible eye.


End file.
